Dear Onii-chan
by MySoulKeeper
Summary: Dear Onii-chan, I'm so sorry I died. I thought I was strong enough to protect Farlan, but I wasn't. Please, don't blame yourself. I know your not big at showing affection and stuff, but just so you know; I love ya very much and being with you was the best time of my life. Isabel, Farlan and Levi.


Dear Onii-chan,

The first time I met you I was laying next to the garbage between some old crones who were passed out from drinking. My chest was barely moving and I looked like a skeleton wearing a suit made purely out of skin.

I was dying and no one cared. I was just some potato sack wearing shrimp that stole stuff from adults to live and even drank sewer water once because I was desperate for a drink. Just so you know, sewer water is disgusting and was puking for days after that.

I don't know why you decided to walk over towards me and lift my head up to look at me, but I just wanted you to know that when I opened my eyes and saw you; I saw an angel. A grumpy looking angel with narrowed eyes, I smiled at you because I thought you were going to take me away from the garbage and maybe even to heaven.

When I opened my eyes again, I found out that I wasn't in heaven and despite still being in the underground I felt being with you was ten times better than being in heaven.

Onii-chan, you took care of me, fed me, bathe me and showed me that you truly cared about me. I even remember your face when I called you onii-chan for the first time.

Your facial expression didn't really change, but I saw it in your eyes, the way they widened slightly and how they weren't as dark as before. I knew you weren't big with hugging and being all mushy, but I couldn't resist the urge to lunge at you and show you how much I cared about you. You were stiff and awkwardly patted my back before you gently pushed me away. I smiled and stuck out my tongue cause I knew you cared about me too.

The day you started to teach me and Farlan how to use a 3DMG was the best day ever! It wasn't as awesome as the day we met, but it came close. It was so funny how Farlan kept messing up the first few times and just to push his buttons I purposely egged him on. He played all cool like my words didn't mean anything, but I saw how his jaw would twitch and his eyes would light with a challenge. It was fun how you would scold us both every time we messed up and the 'good job' you gave me when I mastered the 3DMG made my entire year.

Do you remember the day I got my first, er…rag week? It was soo scary cause none of us really knew what it was. Even though onii-chan knew everything about how to live and survive underground I guess you weren't really big on learning how a growing girl's body worked. I remember that I started freaking out and crying and I almost had a heart attack when Farlan told me it meant I was going to die and the only cure was the get a kiss from the person I loved the most. I really still can't believe I actually fell for that and the way you punished Farlan for that joke after I tried to kiss you was so worth it for actually believing him. I still can't stop blushing every time I think about that lady friend of yours who you forcefully dragged all the way to our hide out so she could explain to me all about menstrual cycles, sex and body changes. Ugh, I wish she never told me anything.

Remember the day a boy tried to flirt with me and tried to get me to go to the back alley with him so he could have fun with me? Haha, I still can't stop laughing at the complete terrified look in his eyes when you threatened to 'beat your fucking skull open if you even dared tried to touch her'. I never saw someone run so fast before in my life. I wouldn't blame him; you're really scary when you want to be.

Onii-chan, they day we were captured by the scouting legion was the first time I've ever truly felt fear. Why? Because I thought they were going to take you away from me. I didn't care that they had their stupid ass sword pointed at my throat; ready to slice me open at the command of blondie. Only thing I cared about was being separated away from you. When you agreed, I felt my heart stop only for a few seconds. I was surprised when they brought me and Farlan along. I didn't think they would have wanted us to join, but I guess blondie knew that wherever you go, me and Farlan were bound to follow.

The time we spent above ground was the best ever. Yea, we trained and were treated like shit by the rest, but I felt so happy that I was there at the outside riding horses and flying around with 3DMG. I felt so free and when we rode out on to the open world I thought my heart would give me magic and let me soar through the sky.

Onii-chan, I'm so sorry I died. I promised you we would have been fine, but instead I died by the hands of Titans. It was so quick and I honestly thought that I wasn't going to die, that me and Farlan would have been able to handle it when you went for blondie.

I'm so sorry.

Onii-chan, even though I'm dead I could still feel all the sorrow, anger and regret coursing through your soul.

Onii-chan, please stop crying in the inside.

Please, it hurts me to see you suffering.

Please, keep fighting for freedom and live as long as you can.

I love you Onii-chan and I'll see you in our next life time. I promise I'll find you, just be patient.

….

….

….

….

Dear Onii-chan,

The first time I met you, you were sitting on a park bench with an unlit cigarette hanging between your lips. You looked exactly the same as before; even your height! Haha. Farlan was sitting next to you and was typing something away on his fancy looking phone. His hair was slicked back by gel and to me he looked kind of stupid with that look.

I walked up to you guys and gave you both the biggest smile I could muster. I was ten and you two were already finishing university.

"I promise I would find you again!" I said cheerily as I closed my green eyes and nervously played with my hair.

When I opened them I saw one of the most beautiful images in the world; Onii-chan was smiling and looking at me with eyes filled with care. Farlan chuckled at my amazed look and I quickly lunged at you like back then to hug you and show you how I felt. You awkwardly patted my back before gently shoving me away.

"Stupid" You breathed out and I really couldn't help myself as I burst out laughing.

I missed you and this time I'm gonna stay and we're gonna grow old together.

That's a promise!

…..

**I just literally finished typing this without checking for grammar/spelling mistakes. **

**SorryNotSorry**

**I AM JUST SO EXCITED TO WRITE ABOUT ISABEL**

**Isabel is such a cutie, strong and brave girl and was so sad when she died. **

**SO SAD**

**Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't fuck her character up, really. **


End file.
